Du bist wie sie
by Laura Schiller
Summary: Momo, von Michael Ende. Beppo hat zu allem seine eigene Meinung. Auch Gigis sogenanntem Erfolg.


Du bist wie sie 

Du bist wie sie:  
gehst deinen Weg im gleichen Trott  
wie sie, die blind für alles andere sind.  
'So werd' ich nie!'  
schworst du mit Hand aufs Herz, bei Gott –  
jetzt hängst auch du  
dein Mäntelchen mit Sorgfalt in den Wind.

- Herman van Veen

_Lieber Gigi, _

_Ich weiß nicht, ob dieser Brief dich noch erreicht. Im Fernsehen hieß es, du seist 'auf Promotionstour' und außerdem bezweifle ich, dass deine Sekretärinnen usw. dir erlauben, alle deine Post selbst zu lesen und zu beantworten. Trotzdem muss ich es versuchen, dich irgendwie zu erreichen. Gigi, junger Freund, was du da tust, ist nicht recht._

_Ich schreibe dir dies nicht, um dich zu beleidigen oder zu kränken, sondern weil ich es für meine Pflicht halte. Seit die kleine Momo nicht mehr bei uns ist, sollten wir, ihre Freunde, zusammenhalten und einander helfen. So hätte sie es gewollt._

_Es ist alles so schnell geschehen. Der Zeitungsartikel. Die Touristen in ihren Bussen. Dein Karriereaufstieg vom Fremdenführer zum Fernsehstar. Du hattest kaum Zeit, dich von uns allen zu verabschieden. Aber gestrahlt hast du, als ob alle deine Träume wahr geworden wären – und das sind sie ja auch. Ich kam nicht dazu, mit dir ein ernsthaftes Gespräch zu führen, sonst hätte ich es vielleicht eher bemerkt, das etwas nicht stimmte. Aber du weißt ja, ich kann meine Gedanken nicht gut in Worte fassen. Auch nicht auf Papier. Trotzdem muss ich dir sagen, dass etwas nicht stimmt.  
Wir aus dem alten Viertel – Nino, Liliana, Nicola, Daria, Fusi und die Kinder, du weißt schon – haben am Anfang keine deiner Sendngen verpasst. Dienstags, donnerstags und samstags besuchten wir Ninos Lokal und hörten uns deine Geschichten an. Allerdings jetzt nicht mehr, denn die Bauarbeiter übertönen mit ihrem Krach den Fernseher. Ninos Wirtshaus wird in ein Schnellrestaurant umgebaut. Jedenfalls haben wir alle zugehört, und unsere Freunde waren sehr stolz auf dich. Aber ich verstehe nicht, was aus dir geworden ist. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich._

"_Momo und Girolamo" – was hast du dir dabei gedacht, Gigi? Ich habe sofort erkannt, dass es um unsere Momo ging. Nicht einmal mir wolltest du damals diese Geschichten erzählen. Du hast behauptet, sie seien ein Geheimnis zwischen Momo und dir. Was gab dir nun das Recht, sie vor Millionen von Zuschauern im Fernsehen bloßzustellen? Und deinen Vorsatz, niemals dieselbe Geschichte zu wiederholen, hast du auch gebrochen. Ich erinnere mich an die Zeit, in der du schon bei der Idee in Wut geraten wärest. dich in solcher Art an dein Publikum zu verkaufen. Es macht mich unglücklich, dich so zu sehen. Und ich sehe es dir an, sogar unter all der Schminke und Fernsehbeleuchtung, dass du auch unglücklich bist._

"_Gigi bleibt Gigi", hast du so oft geschworen. Aber du bist nicht Gigi geblieben. Du bist wie sie, die Zeit-Sparer. Sie haben dich angesteckt._

_Komm zurück. Wende dich ab von dem falschen Weg, den du gehst. Geld genug hast du doch schon bestimmt, um davon den Rest deiner tage zu leben. Du weißt, dass ich selten einen Rat gebe, außer wenn ich überzeugt bin, dass es der Richtige ist. _

_Dein alter Freund_

_Beppo_

Die drei Sekretärinnen waren es, die Girolamos Post sortierten. Es kamen jeden Tag zuviele Briefe, als dass er jeden einzelnen lesen und beantworten konnte. Dazu hatte er, wie zu vielem, keine Zeit.

Ein vergilbter Briefumschlag kam in einem Stapel Papier zum Vorschein. Die Adresse war in zitteriger, unregelmäßiger Handschrift geschrieben, und zwar mit einem billigen Kugelschreiber, der Rillen in das Papier grub.

"Beppo Straßenkehrer. Nie gehört. Was für ein komischer Name!"

"Wo kommt er denn her, dieser Straßenkehrer?"

"Ach, aus dem Armenviertel da hinten beim alten Amphitheater. Ist bestimmt wieder so ein durchgeknallter Fan."

"Schicken wir ihm ein Autogrammfoto und Schluss damit. Nicht, dass Seine Majestät uns wieder anschnauzt, weil wir seine Zeit mit Nebensachen verschwenden."


End file.
